battlebornfandomcom-20200223-history
Orendi
Orendi is a Battleborn of the Rogue faction. Bio "Feared even by members of our own faction, the unhinged and unpredictable Orendi channels powerful magic-like energies, striving to test herself against the universe's greatest foes. She has more than earned the title the Chaos Witch." Gameplay Character Stats The character stats describe the general attributes of a Battleborn. * Role: Attacker * Health: 830-1415 = 765 (+65/level) * Shield: yes (300 default) Basic Attacks Basic Attacks can be used anytime and have no cooldowns, but might depend on ammo systems. - Chaos Bolts "Orendi's primary attack is a rapid fire volley of chaos bolts. Her slower secondary attack fires four bolts simultaneously." Primary Attack * Her primary attack fires a single Chaos Bolt for 46 (+2/level) damage * Has a fire rate of 4 shots/second (estimated value) * Can be fired continually when holding the respective button down * No special system or amplifier (such as ammo or overheat) * Controls ** Left Mouse Button (PC) ** RT (Xbox Controller) ** R2 (PS4) Talent * Her secondary attack fires four Chaos Bolts simultaneously for 184 (+8/level) damage * Each of the four bolts hits independent from the others, for 46 (+2/level) damage * Has a fire rate of ~1 shot/second (estimated value) * Can be fired continually when holding the respective button down * No special system or amplifier (such as ammo or overheat) * Controls ** Right Mouse Button (PC) ** LT (Xbox Controller) ** L2 (PS4) Quick Melee Orendi scratches a target infront of her. * Melee attack * Deals 80 (+3/level) damage * Knocks the target back a short distance * Has a maximum fire rate of 2 strikes/second (estimated value) * Can't be used continually when holding the respective button down (button has to be pressed repeatedly) * Controls ** Middle Mouse Button (PC) ** ?' (Xbox Controller) ** '? (PS4) ---- Active Abilities Active Abilities can be used for different effects. They are restricted by cooldowns. - Nullify "Orendi unleashes a burst of energy, dealing 75-147 damage and propelling her backwards from the blast." * Nullify ''is a '''short ranged backward dash' * Damage equals 67 (+8/level) * The cooldown of Nullify is 17 seconds * Controls ** Q''' (PC) ** '''LB (Xbox Controller) ** L1 (PS4) * Several Helix upgrades directly affect Nullify: * Full list of Helix upgrades below ---- - Shadowfire Pillar "After 1.5 seconds, Orendi summons a mighty pillar of shadow and flame at a target location, dealing 208-280 damage." * Shadowfire Pillar ''is a '''medium ranged, ground targeted AoE' * Casting the ability enables the AoE indicator before casting the skill itself. Trying to use another skill will make Orendi ''leave the AoE selection without triggering the cooldown * Damage equals '''200 (+8/level)' * The cooldown of Shadowfire Pillar is 12 seconds * Controls ** E''' (PC) ** '''RB (Xbox Controller) ** R1 (PS4) * Several Helix upgrades directly affect Shadowfire Pillar: * Full list of Helix upgrades below ---- - Paradigm Shift "Orendi conjures an intense blast of energy directly in front of her, dealing 525-750 damage to enemies caught in the blast." * Paradigm Shift is a long ranged, fast moving line-of-sight nuke * The ability has a short cast animation, in which the player can still move and adjust aim * Ultimate ability, that can be used first at level 5. Damage equals 300 (+45/level) * The cooldown of Paradigm Shift is 60 seconds * Controls ** F''' (PC) ** '''Y (Xbox Controller) ** Triangle (PS4) * The final Helix upgrade 'at level 10 affects ''Paradigm Shift: * Full list of Helix upgrades below ---- Passives '''Passives are a type of innate abilities, that activate through different circumstances for every character. - Gnosis "Activating Nullify lowers the cooldown of Shadowfire Pillar by 8 seconds." * The 5th Helix upgrade affects Gnosis: ** Full list of Helix upgrades below ---- General Character Description The General Character description gives a general insight into the effects of the Helix tree on the Character. - Chaos Magic "Orendi's abilities can be augmented to increase damage, add status effects, or drastically reduce cooldown timers." * Non-specific Helix upgrades: * Full list of Helix upgrades below ---- Helix Trivia * Orendi was captured by LLC once. However, Reyna had rescued her. * Many Borderlands fans predicted that Orendi is an expy of Tiny Tina. Images 2K Battleborn OrendiVsThrall.jpg|Vs. Thrall Category:Hero Category:The Rogues